Current read channels typically use interpolation-based preamble detection; however, interpolation-based preamble detection typically suffers from significant performance loss and inaccurate preamble detection at high noise conditions (low signal-to-noise ratios). Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a method and system configured to increase system performance, even at high noise conditions.